


Let's Dance

by Grey_wonderer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_wonderer/pseuds/Grey_wonderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all dialogue and was written for a challenge at FFFC on Live Journal.  The prompt was 'dance'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know any of these people and none of this happened. This is a work of fiction and no harm is intended and no profit was made. GW

“Let’s dance, Bills.”

“Now?”

“No, a week from now. I’m scheduling ahead. Yes, now. Right now! Come on.”

“There’s no music you daft git.”

“You can sing to me. But make it something fast with a hard-driving beat. I hate slow dances.”

“You want me te sing to ye and dance with ye at the same time, Dom?”

“You can do it. I have faith in you. Sing some AC/DC. “Ball breaker” maybe or “You Shook me all Night Long“. Either of those will work.”

“So now I’m Angus feckin’ Young, am I?”

“You were both born in Glasgow. Besides, I like imagining you in a school uniform.”

“Well, don’t. That’s a bit creepy, Dom.”

“So you’re just going to sit there on the sofa and have a kip rather than dancing with your best mate?”

“How much have ye had to drink?”

“Enough to know that I’m ready to dance my socks off. I want to do a little gyrating.”

“Why are ye takin your shirt off?”

“I want to dance, Billy. I wanna do the Horizontal Highland Fling with a real Scotsman, the Wild, Weasel Waltz, you know, the forbidden dances of love?”

“Next time, just say so. A highland fling might be good about now. Or maybe a poke-a.”

“That’s polka.”

“Not if you do it right, Dommie. I don‘t wanna drink German beer and play the accordion. I wanna poke-a.”

“Take your clothes off, Boyd. Let’s sofa-samba.”

“Fine, but *I* lead this time. Last time you ran us into the lamp and I‘m not keen to break more of the furniture.”

“Lead all you want as long as I wind up soaked in sweat and totally knackered.”

“If I lead, you’ll be soaked, but it’ll no be in sweat.”

“I’m imagining you in that school uniform right now, Bills.”

“Stop talking so much, ye eejit and use that big mouth o’ yours for something interesting’, yeah? We're supposed to be dancing not chattin' each other up.”

You're bossy when you lead, you know that?"

 

GW

05-22-2011


End file.
